1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a combined connector which is formed by combining a base housing and a sub-housing together.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 7 shows a combined connector 1 disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Unexamined Publication No. Sho. 48-578. In this Figure, this combined connector 1 comprises two (upper and lower) connector blocks 2 and 3 stacked together in a two-stage manner. A plurality of terminal receiving chambers are formed in rows in each of these connector blocks 2 and 3. Metal terminals 5, each connected to an end of a wire 4, are received respectively in these terminal receiving chambers. Engagement recesses 6 and 6 are formed respectively in opposite side portions of an upper surface of each of the connector blocks 2 and 3, and engagement projections 7 and 7 are formed respectively on opposite side portions of a lower surface thereof.
The two connector blocks 2 and 3 are stacked together, and the engagement projections 7 and 7 of the connector block 2 are engaged respectively in the engagement recesses 6 and 6 of the connector block 3, so that the upper and lower connector blocks 2 and 3 are held in a stacked, combined condition. Another connector block, identical in configuration to the connector blocks 2 and 3, can be stacked on the upper surface of the upper connector block 2, or on the lower surface of the lower connector block 3, and in this manner the connector blocks can be stacked together in a multi-stage manner.
FIG. 8 shows a combined connector 8 disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. Hei. 2-148583. In this Figure, this combined connector 8 comprises a connector housing body 9, and two slide housings 10 and 11 inserted into the connector housing body 9 in a stacked manner. A plurality of juxtaposed terminal receiving grooves 12 are formed in each of the connector housing body 9 and the slide housings 10 and 11.
Fixing projections 13 are formed respectively on opposite sides of each of the connector housing body 9 and the slide housings 10 and 11. These fixing projections 13 are engageable respectively in fixing windows 15 formed in a U-shaped cover 14. The two slide housings 10 and 11 are inserted into the connector housing body 9, and in this condition the U-shaped cover 14 is attached to the connector housing body 9. In this condition, the fixing projections 13 of the slide housings 10 and 11 and the connector housing body 9 are engaged respectively in the fixing windows 15, so that the slide housings 10 and 11 are held in inserted and combined relation to the connector housing body 9.
However, in the above combined connector 1, when the connector blocks 2 and 3 are stacked together, the engagement projections 7 sometimes fail to be accurately engaged in the associated engagement recesses 6, respectively, so that the two connector blocks are incompletely combined together. If the connector blocks 2 and 3 thus incompletely combined together are connected to an end of a wire harness, and the wire harness is installed, there is a possibility that the connector blocks 2 and 3 are disconnected from each other.
In the above combined connector 8, if the fixing projections 13 are not accurately engaged in the respective fixing windows 15 when the cover 14 is attached to the connector housing body 9 having the slide housings 10 and 11 inserted therein, the connector housing body 9 and the slide housings 10 and 11 are incompletely combined together. In this case, as in the above case, there is a possibility that the slide housings 10 and 11 are disconnected from the connector housing body 9 during the installation of the wire harness.
Besides, if the engagement projections 7 are not sufficiently firmly engaged in the engagement recesses 6, respectively, or if the fixing projections 13 are not sufficiently firmly engaged in the fixing windows 15, respectively, there is a possibility that the engaged condition is accidentally broken during the installation of the wire harness, so that the connector blocks 2 and 3 are disconnected from each other, or the slide housings 10 and 11 are disconnected form the connector housing body 9.